Captivation
by BeeTheMagicUser
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Ciel's a loner, but usually finds comfort in a good book. Naturally, he detests the wild parties his roommate, Alois, throws on a regular basis. But what happens when a gorgeous mystery man shows up? Will he find a new source of comfort? Yaoi/slash/MxM. SebaCiel


**There's just something about writing about Ciel and Sebastian that I love... Anyway, here's a new fic! It's definitely the longest solo piece I've ever done. I hope you enjoy it! -Love, Bee**

* * *

_Captivation_

By now, I was used to the parties my roommate, Alois, threw, but that didn't change my hatred for them. I usually stayed in my room like the outsider I was. I hated crowds, especially when I didn't know anyone. They reminded me of just how alone I was. How I didn't have friends... Yes, it was pretty pathetic, but for the most part, I didn't mind too much. Being lonely was a feeling easily forgotten with the distraction of a good book.

"Ciel, come out of your room and join the party," Alois whined from my now open door.

"I don't know anyone," I muttered, returning to the book I was reading.

"This is how you meet people!" He insisted, coming over to pull me from where I was sitting on my bed.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him, and he looked almost hurt, but I knew better; you couldn't hurt Alois, not by something as trivial as that. He scoffed, then let it go and left my room, slamming my door on the way out.

I rolled my eyes and continued reading, but I couldn't focus. I was too annoyed. Alois always did this. He was such an obnoxious roommate, but the apartment was beyond nice, and I had no one else I could live with, so I bared through it with gritted teeth most of the time.

My door swung open again, pulling me from my train of thought.

"Dammit, Alois, I set let me be!" I yelled, but not at Alois. I stared with an open mouth at a tall man with glossy black hair.

"I guess this isn't the restroom..." He said with an amused smile.

"Uh, no, that's right across the hall," I said, my voice quieter than I wanted.

"Thank you. I'll be going now," he announced, an amused smirk on his face, then politely shut my door. Who was that? I had never seen him at one of Alois' parties before. He was absolutely breathtaking. Never in my life had I felt the need to get closer to another person like this.

Acting completely out of character, I put down my book and removed myself from my bed, then went out into the lively hallway to look for the mysterious man. I figured he wouldn't be where Alois was, since Alois was always the center of attention, because the man just seemed better than the kind of person to fawn over the blond brat.

"Ciel!" I heard the unfortunately familiar voice call me. "Can you believe this? Some twat walks in here acting like he fucking own the place, stealing all of _my_ attention! The nerve! How dare he? Who the fuck does he think he is?" He complained, but I could really care less.

"How unfortunate," I murmured, scanning the guests for the man I was looking for.

"I mean, I guess he's attractive and all, but that gives him no right! What makes him better than me? Is it because he's taller? Do people prefer his black hair over blond?" He scoffed.

"Wait, describe him again!" I demanded, and Alois threw me a confused look.

"Tall guy with moderately long black hair and wearing a form-fitting vest, I don't know. I didn't pay much attention. What's it to you, anyway?"

"Where is he?" I ignored his question to ask my own, and he sighed.

"Living room," he answered, then walked away. I weaved through the people to get to my living room. There he was, just like Alois had said. The gorgeous man was encircled by a group of people, both men and women, laughing at whatever he said. Everyone had drinks in their hands, of course, except for him.

"Look who wants to join the fun," he observed, and everyone turned to look at me. I was speechless. "Don't be shy, come on over, grab a drink if you want," he offered, scooting over a bit on the couch and patting the place next to him. A few girls whined that they wanted to sit next to him, but he ignored them.

My mouth was open, but no words came out, and none of my muscles were moving. My eyes just kept going from his face, to the spot next to him, to the people who were staring back at me, waiting for me to do _something_. After a moment, I got my muscles to move, and I turned around and ran back into my room. Why was I such a coward? I stood with my back against the door for who knows how long, until I heard Alois' booming voice.

"That's enough! Get out of my house, you egocentric twit!" He yelled, and I could only assume he was talking about the mystery man. I cracked my door open to see Alois shoving the man down this hallway and past my door, trying to get rid of him. The man chuckled, but was cooperative.

I slowly emerged from my room and made my way down the hallway, passing Alois in the process. He didn't notice me, he just made his way back to the living room.

"Damn," I heard the man mutter as he started to open the door.

"Wait," I called before I could realize what I was doing. He heard me and turned around.

"So he speaks," he teased, and I blushed, but approached him.

"Sorry Alois is being a dick," I apologized quietly.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just wasn't ready for the night to be over, I suppose," he replied, running a hand through his hair. He was too damn attractive.

"Um, if you want, you can hang out in my room. I don't know how much fun I'll be, but if you really don't wanna go home..." I stammered, and he smiled.

"I'd love to!" He beamed, and I felt my face heat up.

"O-okay," I stuttered, then led him back into my room, making sure Alois wasn't around.

"Thank you," he said once we were inside.

"It's no problem," I said, unsure of what to do now.

"I guess I just don't like being by myself. Being in a crowd makes me feel less lonely," he admitted. His demeanor had changed since we were around people.

"Really? I'm the opposite... Big crowds remind me of how much of a loner I am," I said, chuckling nervously.

"I don't see how someone like you could be a loner," he said, then locked my door. "So no one finds out I'm still here," he justified, then winked.

"What do you mean? A-about me being a loner, I mean," I asked.

"Well, you're breathtaking," he answered. Funny, that was the first word that had come to mind when I saw him.

"Don't lie to me," I scoffed, looking away from him.

"Another unrecognized beauty," he sighed, then went over to sit on the edge of my bed. "Anyways, tell me about yourself. What's your name?" He asked, the smile returning to his face.

"I'm Ciel," I answered, remaining by the door.

"Sebastian," he informed me. His name fit him so well. "How about we keep each other company tonight?" He suggested, and I nodded, just thankful to be in the presence of such a perfect human being. "Come sit beside me," he offered, patting beside him like he had done earlier, in the living room. This time, however, I obliged. "What do you do in your free time?" He asked, making small talk.

"Go to university, read, um..." I paused, trying to think about what I did with my life. "I really don't do much, actually..." I grimaced.

"Me either, to be honest. I work, then I go to parties. Anything to keep myself surrounded by people, really," he sighed. "It's pretty pathetic."

"It's more exciting than my life," I shrugged.

"I envy you. I wish I could stand to be alone, but it just makes me feel even more..."

"Isolated?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"Exactly. In all honesty, I dislike people. I think they're disgusting creatures. Well, most of them, anyway. There are exceptions, of course," he admitted.

"I know what you mean. I hate people. I hate being near them. I don't know many people, so parties like this make me feel like such an outcast..."

"Isn't there someone you're close to that can make you feel less lonely? A best friend, or a lover?" He asked, but I sighed.

"Not unless you count Alois. But he's just my roommate. I don't even like the bastard," I laughed bitterly.

"Really? There's nothing between you and that detestable person?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not," I scoffed. "I'm not _that_ desperate."

"That's reassuring," Sebastian chuckled. I liked his laugh. I liked the sound of his voice, too. Loved it, actually.

"What made you come here tonight? I've never seen you at one of Alois' parties before."

"I was invited, believe it or not. Well, informed would be a better word. An acquaintance of mine, or a partying buddy, I guess you could say, let me know of this party. I haven't seen him all night, though," he explained. "I am glad I came, however. Even though I was technically kicked out... I do like it better in here with you than out there with those sick creatures." He smiled.

"Likewise," I said, and he laughed.

"I'm assuming you usually stay in here during these gatherings," he deduced.

"If I don't, some drunken couple will stumble in and try to make use my bed," I grimaced.

"Has that happened before?" He asked, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

"It came close, a few times. Thankfully, I always came back in time to shoo them away before they could soil it. I don't fancy the idea of another person's...juices...on my sheets." I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"What if you were engaging in the activity? Then would it be okay?" he asked, leaning slightly closer to me.

"That never really happens, so..." I said nervously.

"Really? Never?" He raised a brow, and I bit my lip.

"No..." I admitted quietly.

"That's surprising. To think that someone as beautiful as you would have loads of experience..." He mused, and I blushed again.

"I just...haven't found anyone...that I would want to...with," I stammered, and he slid his hand over mine.

"Well, what about me?" He asked, and my eyes bugged out. "Considering you pulled me in here instead of letting me get kicked out, it's only fair to assume you find me attractive, or at least interesting. Am I correct?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"I-I couldn't, I just met you..." I denied.

"But you feel a connection, too, don't you? We're both lonely people. We _need_ each other," he convinced, his other hand coming up to cup my face.

"I..." I had no words. I wasn't sure of what to do. Sebastian, this inhumanly gorgeous person, was asking me for sex. Even though I was a virgin, would I be stupid to pass up an offer like this?

"Tonight, neither of us will feel alone," he whispered, his voice husky, then leaned in and pressed his mouth gently to mine. His mouth was hot and soft and it left mine all too soon. "Do I have an answer?"

Yes, passing up this opportunity would be stupid.

I wasn't stupid.

I attached our lips again and brought a hand up to run through his hair; it was even softer than it looked, and felt like silk between my fingers. He chuckled into the kiss, but responded, his mouth moving expertly and smoothly against mine, searing my lips with his warmth. Eventually, I felt his tongue prod my closed lips, trying to enter, and I granted access. His smooth muscle explored my mouth and massaged my tongue, and I felt completely numb; not just my mouth, but my whole body. I didn't know what to do with myself. I wasn't sure if I could move, yet my tongue was moving in a rhythm with his, somehow.

"Your lips are so soft," he mused once he pulled away. "Here, scoot up further onto the bed," he instructed me, and I obeyed. "Good boy," he cooed, then gently pushed me down and got on top of me, straddling my lap. "I can't wait to see you writhing cutely under me," he said, brushing my bangs from my eyes, then leaned down to kiss my neck.

He moved his lips from my jaw, down to my collarbone, then latched on and began sucking the skin. I had to suppress moans in fear of embarrassment. He trailed his tongue along the bone, then bit down, causing my to cry out.

"Mmm, I love the sound of your voice," he said, his voice ragged with lust.

He then brought his hands to the bottom of my sweater, slowly bringing it up, but not removing it completely from my body, so it bunched up under my arms, exposing my abdomen. His hands started to explore my skin, running over my chest and down my sides, making me squirm.

"And your skin is so soft and creamy..." he sighed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Can you stop making comments like that? It's embarrassing..." I complained.

"But your face turns such an arousing shade when I do," he argued, then pinched my right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I cried out again, and my hands flew up to cover my mouth. "No one will hear you over the noise of the party, so there's no need to hide your lovely voice," he assured me, giving the other bud the same treatment. I bit my lip to distract myself so I wouldn't make anymore sounds, but it was useless when he bent down and ran his velvet tongue over the tiny mound. I moaned, and he looked up and smiled, his eyes completely filled with lust. "There we go..." His voice was sultry and dripping with arousal, and it went straight to my groin, giving me a need to kiss him again.

So I did.

I didn't resist the urge. I pulled him up so that our lips could meet again, and my hands acted on their own and run under his shirt and along his back, feeling the muscles there. I couldn't wait to see his body. I could tell from his toned back under my fingertips that he was in great shape, and it made my mouth water.

"You're so tempting," he murmured against my lips, then parted long enough to fully remove my sweater. My hands found the buttons of his vest, so they started working to undo them, which became a difficult task when Sebastian resumed his assault on my mouth. Finally, I got the damned thing off, only to reveal another button up shirt underneath.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I complained, and he laughed.

"Let me do this for you," he offered, effortlessly opening his shirt, button by button, slowly revealing the body that I was dying to see.

He quickly got the fabric off, and his torso was now fully exposed to me. I took a moment to run my hands over him, appreciating the hard work that was clearly put in to make such a fantastic body. Normally, a body this toned would make me self conscious, but I was too focused on the Adonis before me to even think about myself. My fingers drifted down to the top of his pants, then dipped under the waistband, eager to see the rest of him.

"Impatient, are we?" he teased, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head.

"This isn't fair," I pouted, and he smirked.

"I'm in control," he reminded me, then leaned down to kiss me again.

I was getting needy, and my lower body was beyond ready for attention, but Sebastian was insistent on taking his sweet time with this. I lifted my hips up to grind against him, my clothed erection meeting his, and we both slightly hissed at the contact.

"Alright, no more fucking around," he said, giving in, and I was ecstatic.

He let go of my hands to work on unbuttoning my jeans, then skillfully removed them so I was left in only my underwear. Surprisingly, I wasn't even ashamed; I was too turned on to be worried about such trivial things at this point. My head flew back when he rubbed me through the thin fabric, making me even harder than I already was.

"Has anyone ever sucked you off before?" He asked into my ear, sending a chill through me. I shook my head. "Then you're gonna love this," he responded, then slid down my body so his face was just above my source of need.

He used a finger to pull down the band of the underwear enough so that my tip was released, then licked it, making my hips buck. He took that as a clue and slid the rest of the garment off. Sebastian gave another lick to my throbbing member, this time, all the way from the base to the tip, and I grabbed onto his hair and moaned. He sucked me completely into his mouth, and the hot cavern around my erection felt so wonderful that I couldn't help but lift my hips up, trying to feel even more. Unfortunately, he held my hips down so I couldn't move, but he traced his tongue around the head of my cock and along my slit, making me cry out again. After releasing me from his mouth, and giving a taunting lick to my testicles, he grabbed my waist and flipped me over so that I was on my stomach.

"Wha-" I breathed as he lifted my hips up, pulling me up into an embarrassing position.

"Patience..." he whispered, grabbing my cheeks and spreading them apart so my entrance was on full display. "So cute and tight," he mused, then licked the puckering flesh. I jolted at the odd pleasure, which was apparently a signal for Sebastian to continue what he was doing. "Virgins are such amazing creatures."

He continued teasing the opening with his tongue and reached around to rub my aching arousal. The combined pleasure was getting to be too much for me, and only increased when he pressed his wet muscle inside of me. A loud moan escaped from my lips, and he chuckled.

"Do you like when I eat your little entrance?" he taunted, causing me to turn a furious shade of red. "Every inch of you tastes absolutely divine," he murmured seductively, giving me another lick.

"Se-sebastian-nN!" I moaned when he sucked one of my testicles into his mouth, gently rolling the sensitive organ over his tongue.

"What is it?" he encouraged, halting all actions. "I won't touch you until you tell me what you want."

"I... I want you...inside me," I admitted, and I heard him snicker.

"As you command," he said, then flipped me back over and crawled up to hover over me again. He kissed me quickly, then pulled back to wave three fingers in front of my face. "Make sure they're nice and wet," he commanded, pushing them into my mouth. I made sure to coat each finger thoroughly, then released them from my mouth when I was satisfied with their slickness. "Good boy," he praised, then reached down to spread my legs apart. "I'll make you feel good."

With that said, he prodded a finger into my entrance, slowly easing it in. It felt weird, but when he started moving it in and out of my body, it was oddly enjoyable. I bit back a moan as he massaged my insides with the lone finger, but gasped sharply when another finger breached my small opening. Now it was uncomfortable.

"It gets better," he assured me, now moving both fingers inside me, scissoring and stretching me until I was ready for the third and final finger. I groaned at the intrusion, but his fingers hit a certain spot in me, and I went crazy. "Woah, calm down," he instructed, using his free hand to push down on my hips. I was panting and grinding against his fingers, trying to feel that insane pleasure again. "You're ready," he chuckled, then pulled his fingers out and sat up to remove his own underwear. My mouth watered at his exposed erection. It was big and radiating lust, and I had no idea how that would fit inside me, even with his preparations. "This will hurt a little at first," he warned, pulling me towards him so that I was right up against his hips.

"H-how much is a little?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing unbearable, and it'll fade quickly," he reassured me, then leaned down to kiss me again, his tongue breaching through my lips and into my mouth, rubbing against my own tongue, almost as if he was comforting me by doing that.

He pulled away and smiled sweetly, then moved to position himself at my entrance. I felt the tip of his hardened member press against my opening. It was so hot... I gritted my teeth and prepared for the pain, but it never came.

"Ciel, you have to relax," he whispered, the way he said my name sending a chill down my spine. I obeyed and unclenched my muscles, then nodded, showing him I was ready.

He pushed and breached my entrance, and to be honest, it stung. I tried to keep my muscles at ease, but the pain of being stretched by his above-average member was making that task difficult. Eventually, he stuffed all of it in, and we were both still for a moment; I, adjusting, and him, practicing self-control.

"You can move now," I let him know after another moment, and his grin returned as he slowly eased out of me. I groaned, but when he came back in, I started getting used to it, and it started feeling pretty good.

He kept the pace steady and moderately slow at first, but picked up speed when my hips started to meet his. He was moving faster and getting deeper, and the pressure in my groin started building again from the pleasure. He lifted my leg up and hooked it onto his shoulder to get a better angle. After he did that, he slammed into me and hit my prostate, causing me to scream from the intense sensation.

"That's it, let me hear your voice," he said between his soft grunts, then wrapped a hand around my neglected erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god... Sebastian!" I moaned as he continued pounding into me.

Heat was pooling in my groin and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but I willed myself to prolong my end a little more, not ready for this experience to be over. I got the feeling that he wanted me to release before him, because he leaned foreward and latched onto my neck, sucking and nibbling at the flesh. Everything combined was overwhelming, and in the next second I was climaxing furiously onto our stomachs. He continued to pump me as he thrusted, letting me ride out my orgasm. After a moment, his motions halted, and he groaned, my insides being filled his hot seed. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me, and I lifted a weak arm to run through his hair, which was now damp with sweat.

"Thank you, Ciel," he mumbled into my neck, and I laughed lightly.

"I should be thanking you. That was the best experience I've ever had," I told him, and he lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were kind, and so was his smile. I reached up to kiss him softly.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked, laying his head on my chest and wrapping himself around me. I chuckled.

"After what just happened, I don't think I'll ever let you leave."


End file.
